


what a calm and serene morning

by halocinated



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, seonho is 2hyun's child, seonho is aged down
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/halocinated
Summary: Pagi yang biasa di kediaman Hwang-Kim. (Atau, Jonghyun masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya diberikan anugerah sebesar memiliki teman hidup seperti Hwang Minhyun dan seorang anak yang sangat menggemaskan seperti Yoo Seonho.)





	what a calm and serene morning

**Author's Note:**

> kalian masih ingat foto jonghyun-minhyun-seonho yang dipost oleh akun instagram produce101? potongan adegan singkat saat rehearsal evaluasi debut dimana jonghyun dan minhyun duduk bersisian dan seonho menggelendoti minhyun? itu alasan kenapa fanfic ini ada. oh, dan tendensi yoo seonho untuk menempel pada hwang minhyun seperti anak koala dan induknya. (selain itu, saya lemah sekali pada 2hyun. dan membayangkan mereka sungguhan jadi keluarga sungguh menenangkan hati dan jadi pelipur lara. huhuhuhuhu.)

“Ayaaah!!! Banguuuun!!!”

 

Pagi milik Kim Jonghyun biasanya dimulai dengan mendengarkan jeritan putranya dan suara pintu yang terdobrak, lalu merasakan kasur yang ditidurinya mencedok karena berat badan seorang balita. Jonghyun, yang sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak suara bocah lelaki kesayangannya sampai ke telinga, membiarkan matanya kembali terpejam. Pura-pura masih tidur agar Seonho dapat melakukan kegiatan favoritnya dari rutin pagi mereka: menindih sang ayah tepat di dada dan memotong suplai oksigen ayah tersayang. (Biar terdengar brutal, sebenarnya Jonghyun tak mempermasalahkan ini. Seonho tidak berat-berat amat hingga ketindihan bocah itu tidak sama dengan menghimpit paru-paru. Kecupan-kecupan yang kemudian menghujani pipi Jonghyun dari anaknya juga bonus yang menyenangkan.)

“Ayaaah, ayo banguuun.” 

Seonho terkikik riang seraya merangkak di atas tubuh Jonghyun, tangan kecil sang balita bergerak-gerak untuk mencubiti kulit ayahnya yang dapat diraih. Merasa takkan menang dari Seonho, pria Kim itu pun kemudian membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Ketika mata Jonghyun sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, ia langsung disuguhi pemandangan berupa senyum cerah Seonho yang menyilaukan dan pekik senang dari si bocah—yang kemudian berakhir dengan Seonho yang berusaha mendaratkan ciuman pada Jonghyun. Sang ayah muda tertawa sebelum bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya semula, kedua tangan secara otomatis memegangi Seonho agar anak itu tak jatuh, sebelum menyandar pada kepala kasur dan menatap wajah balita itu lekat-lekat.

“Selamat pagi, Seonho-ya,” ujar Jonghyun dengan senyum lembut terpeta pada paras. Suaranya agak serak karena baru bangun tidur. “Mana ciuman selamat pagi untuk ayah?”

Anak kecil berumur empat tahunan itu kembali terkikik sebelum mengerucutkan bibir dan memejamkan mata, wajahnya maju untuk mendekat pada ayahanda yang kembali tertawa melihat tingkah lucu si anak. Jonghyun pun langsung mencuri satu kecupan dari Seonho, yang kini sudah kembali memekik riang dan mengalungkan lengan-lengan kecilnya pada leher Jonghyun. Lelaki yang rambutnya masih berantakan itu pun turun dari kasur seraya menggendong putranya yang manja. Mendengarkan celotehan balita berbadan bongsor itu dalam perjalanan mereka ke ruang makan, dimana ayah Seonho yang satu lagi telah menunggu. (Suatu hal yang mudah untuk ditebak, mengingat sekarang indera penciuman Jonghyun telah dipenuhi dengan harum wafel dan omelet yang baru saja selesai dimasak.)

Ketika telapak kaki sang pria penggendong balita akhirnya tiba pada tujuan, Seonho kontan kembali memekik riang dan meronta-ronta dalam gendongan. Meminta untuk diturunkan, yang mana dilakukan Jonghyun dengan cepat sebelum anak itu terjatuh, dan langsung berlari untuk memeluk kaki Hwang Minhyun yang kini tengah menuangkan kopi ke dalam mug setelahnya. Dampak dari pelukan Seonho cukup untuk membuat keseimbangan Minhyun jadi agak limbung, yang mana membuat Jonghyun kembali tertawa, sebelum pemuda itu menunduk dan melihat anak lelakinya tengah menengadah dengan cengiran lebar yang bisa jadi merobek mulut.

“Ah, halo jagoannya papa.” Minhyun berkata sembari merundukkan tubuh agar pandangannya dapat bertemu dengan Seonho. Telapak tangan lelaki Hwang itu kemudian bergerak untuk mengusak puncak kepala si bocah, yang ditanggapi anak itu dengan gumam bahagia. “Ayah sudah dibangunkan untuk sarapan bareng kita, sayang?” tanyanya, yang ditanggapi oleh Seonho dengan anggukan kepala penuh antusiasme sebelum telunjuk mungilnya terangkat dan menunjuk kearah Jonghyun yang sedang menonton adegan manis antara suami dan anaknya di ambang pintu—senyum lembut tertarik halus pada garis bibir.

Hwang Minhyun menggelengkan kepala seraya memutar bola mata, senyum yang sama lembut lagi penuh kasih terukir pada wajah yang biasanya sekaku batu saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Kim Jonghyun hanya kembali mendenguskan tawa sebelum melangkah masuk dan kembali menggendong Seonho yang masih memeluk betis Minhyun. Si bocah lelaki menjerit namun senyum cerah tak kunjung luntur dari wajahnya, yang membuat Jonghyun langsung mendaratkan kecupan gemas pada pipi gembil Seonho sebelum membawa anak itu ke meja makan dan mendudukkannya pada kursi kosong yang ada sebelum dia sendiri pada akhirnya duduk.

“Tunggu papa selesai menyiapkan sarapan dulu, Seonho-ya.” ujar Jonghyun ketika dilihatnya sang anak nyaris kembali berteriak dan berusaha untuk turun dari kursi karena ingin berada lebih dekat dengan Minhyun. Diantara mereka berdua, Seonho memang sangat menempel pada Minhyun dan nyaris tidak bisa berpisah dengan pria Hwang itu—persis anak ayam dan induknya. Hal ini seringkali dianggap menggemaskan oleh Jonghyun, biar terkadang bisa jadi merepotkan. “Seonho-ya sudah lapar, kan? Ayah dengar barusan perut Seonho krubuk-krubuk.” godanya sambil menggelitiki dagu Seonho, yang mana membuat bocah yang masih mengenakan piyama itu kembali terkikik dan menganggukkan kepala. “Sebentar lagi papa kemari dan membawa sarapan untuk Seonho. Bisa jadi anak baik sampai papa datang?”

Seonho kembali mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. “Ung!” kata si bocah, diucapkan dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat—gestur yang mungkin dipelajari anak itu dari teman-temannya di taman kanak-kanak.

Jonghyun kembali mengelus kepala Seonho dan membiarkan dirinya melamun untuk beberapa saat. Minhyun datang dengan tangan penuh karena membawa tiga piring berisi wafel dan omelet sebelum kembali lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas kopi yang baru saja dibuat dan air putih untuk putra mereka. Peralatan makan sudah ada di meja sehingga tak perlu disiapkan, namun tetap saja Minhyun mengelus kepala Seonho dan bertanya, “Seonho-ya mau wafelnya Papa potongkan?” yang kemudian dijawab bocah itu dengan gelengan kepala mantap dan pisau juga garpu yang diraih dengan penuh tekad. Ada tawa yang berkumandang sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu duduk menghadap Jonghyun yang kini tengah menyesap kopinya, Tatapan kembali saling bertemu dan senyum pun kembali tertukar. Jonghyun mengulum senyumnya ketika mereka mulai sarapan, sesekali dia akan memastikan keadaan Seonho (anak itu masih belajar menggunakan garpu dan pisau, terlihat jelas dari cara makannya yang berantakan dan serpihan makanan yang kemana-mana) dan menatapi suaminya.

Terkadang, bagi Kim Jonghyun, skenario ini masih terasa tak nyata. Bisa menikah dengan Hwang Minhyun saja sudah terasa seperti kejatuhan durian runtuh. Dia sudah merasa sangat bahagia ketika bisa mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati dengan orang yang paling disayangi juga dipercaya, terutama soal menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama itu. Namun dianugerahi kesempatan untuk mengadopsi Yoo Seonho dan membawa pulang anak itu untuk melengkapi potret keluarga mereka… nah, Jonghyun akan menyebut itu keajaiban. Sekarang pun, menyaksikan Minhyun mengelap mulut Seonho yang sedang rewel karena masih ingin makan, masih terasa bagaikan mimpi.

 

_Apa yang Kim Jonghyun lakukan di masa lalu sehingga bisa diberi anugerah seperti ini?_

 

“Ayaaah! Yang punya ayah buat Seonho aja yaaaa?? Seonho masih laper tapi kata Papa gak boleh ngambil punya Ayaaah…” 

Rengekan Seonho dengan sukses menyadarkan Jonghyun dari lamunan, mengerjapkan mata dan menatap dua orang berharganya tengah menatap diri dengan dua pandangan berbeda. Seonho dengan mata bak anak anjingnya yang berbinar nelangsa dan Minhyun dengan tatapan tak setuju juga cebikan kecil pada bibir. Hwang Minhyun menggelengkan kepala ketika Jonghyun menatapnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa Seonho sudah tidak boleh makan lagi. Maka, seperti ayah lain yang merasa terhibur dengan kelakuan suami dan anaknya, Jonghyun pun kembali tertawa.

“Papa bilang tidak boleh, _aegi-ya_. Maaf.” Terselip tawa dalam kalimat, terlihat jelas ditahan-tahan. Minhyun mengacungkan jempol sementara Seonho mencebik. Jonghyun menghela napas sebelum kembali mengusap sang anak dengan sayang. “Habis ini kan Seonho mau makan jeruk. Sama ayah dikupasin, lho. Gimana, gimana?”

Binar mata Seonho kembali cerah dan kepalanya pun kembali terangguk dengan penuh semangat. Jonghyun mengulas senyum dan kembali bertukar senyum manis dengan Minhyun. Piring-piring pun dibereskan dan berpindah tempat ke wastafel untuk dicuci. Seonho, yang sudah selesai makan dan mencuci tangan, kemudian berlari ke ruang tengah untuk menyalakan televisi dan menonton kartun pagi favoritnya. Jonghyun mengekori sang putra sambil membawa beberapa butir jeruk karena sudah berjanji akan mengupaskannya sebagai camilan (atau pencuci mulut?) untuk Seonho. Mereka menonton dengan tenang, sesekali Seonho akan meminta disuapi jeruk dan Jonghyun melakukannya dengan senang hati. Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, sofa yang tengah dia tempati dengan Seonho bertambah penghuninya karena Minhyun sudah selesai mencuci piring. Pria yang lebih muda tiga bulan dari Jonghyun itu duduk di sebelah kanannya, menyandarkan kepala pada bahu sang suami dan menghela napas panjang.

Jonghyun melirik. Memperhatikan seberapa panjang bulu mata Minhyun, bagaimana mereka bisa jadi mencapai pipi pemuda itu. Seberapa damai ekspresi wajah suaminya itu—yang mana membuat suatu perasaan hangat dengan sukses mengekspansi ruang pada dada Jonghyun. Dari jeruk yang telah dikupas, dia menyorongkan satu potongan dari buah itu ke mulut Minhyun yang setengah terkatup. Hwang muda itu hanya mengedip-edipkan mata sebelum membiarkan jeruknya masuk ke mulut, mengunyahnya dalam keadaan setengah tertidur sementara putra mereka kelewat fokus dengan tayangan televisi di sisi kiri Jonghyun.

 

Diapit anak dan suaminya, Kim Jonghyun merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang paling beruntung di segala dunia karena bisa dipertemukan dengan Hwang Minhyun dan Yoo Seonho.


End file.
